A New Unexpected Life
by Izzyne
Summary: Rei thought that her life was already pretty exciting, but being the daughter of a famed ninja has it's ups and downs. Minato X OC
1. A Sad Beginning

So, I decided to make a new fanfic… first on this account, there may be some spelling and grammar mistakes… I usually correct them, but in this case I kinda got lazy xD Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Naruto!!**

**

* * *

**

**A Sad Beginning**

"Rei! What are you doing up this early in the morning?" a women in about her late 20's sneered at a young girl.

"But mom... it's 4 am..."Rei groaned.

"You didn't answer my question, sweetheart." Her mother said as she turned around to fold some more laundry...she was rudely interrupted before...

"Actually... there WAS something I wanted to ask you..." Rei emphasized the word 'was'.

The mother sighed deeply, "What is it?"

"...Umm... I was wondering if I could go out and hangout with my friends..." Rei answered.

"At this hour?! No way! Besides none of you're friends are up this early!" her mother lectured.

"But you sometimes go out at like 3 am in the morning, so what's the big deal? What's makes you different?" Rei replied.

"That's because I'm ninja, and time really doesn't matter when you are one." She continues folded the laundry.

"Hmph! I can't wait 'til I'm a ninja..."Rei whispered loudly, then she slowly turned her head towards the window.

It was raining.

The tiny droplets of water that fell from the sky mesmerized Rei. _So beautiful_. Rei's train of thought was broken as she heard her mother footsteps slowly walking over towards her direction, Rei turned to face her. She knelt down and smiled at her daughter.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Someday you'll be a great ninja... tell you what, since you're up, how about we go somewhere?" she gave a sweet smile.

Rei's face lit up, "Sure! ...But...what's open this early in the morning?"

"You'd be surprised!"

*** * * * ***

Rei was surprised on how many bustling crowds there were, now she saw everything.

"So, what do you think?" Her mother asked, anxiously awaiting her daughter's answer.

"...Awesome!" Rei couldn't think of anything to say, she has never been up this early, thus never experienced this before. Kinda dumb to think about when you've been living here for 9 years (hint hint: Age).

Rei's mother smiled, her gaze set upon a smoothie shack,she then turned to her 'still amazed' daughter, "let's get some smoothies at the shack right over there!"

"Okay!" Rei was so excited and happy, that she ran before her mother to shack and then repeatedly hopped up and down when she got there.

"Okay, two smoothies, sir. One strawberry and one..." She trailed of and looked at Rei.

"Chocolate!"

"and one chocolate, please!"

"200 yen(2 dollars, I'm going by Canadian money, I'm not that sure about yen)."

Rei's mother paid the man, got the smoothies, then escorted Rei and herself to a table.

"So, I thought about the ninja academy..." Rei's mother started a conversation.

"And?" Rei slurped her smoothie, waiting an answer.

"And I decided you're going!" Her mother replied.

"Really?! Yes!" Rei was so happy, she could barely stay in her seat. _This really is the best day ever_.

"But... you're not going to this academy." Her mother continued.

"Uhh...What?" Rei was confused.

"You're going to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha, and studying there! Just like I did, honey!"

Rei was mortified. She didn't wanna go there, of all places. After all, Konohagakure and Kumogakure (hint hint Where they live...) weren't really on good terms.

"Why do I have to go there of all places?! You know what they're like...about the people from Kumogakure...I'm going to be an outcast, mom! Unlike you, I'm not fully from Konoha..." Rei replied.

Rei mother sighed, "I'm sorry, dear...but you're still going! It'll be fun, you'll stay with you're cousins over there!"

Rei groaned, "You've never pressured me into doing something I didn't want to do...mom, what's up?"

Her mother's face slowly turned serious, "Well... I don't know how to say this... but I'm going on a little mission..."

"A little mission? A mission that you're sending me away? That's a little mission?" Rei questioned her mother.

"Well... I guess not really a little mission, more of a bigger mission..."

"How long...?" Rei asked.

"Well, it's estimated a year..." Rei's mother replied slowly.

"...A year...?" Rei was slowly tearing up; she's never been away from her mother less a month, but an **ESTIMATED** year? Her mother was suppose to be there every little moment that she was going to become a better ninja, and help her through problems... _Why?_

"You'll be leaving tomorrow morning." Rei's mother continued, "...I'm so sorry..."

*** * * * ***

* * *

Well... that's it for now, hope you enjoyed. I'll probably continue writing and start on Chapter Two.

**R&R please.**

**P.S.** I just noticed there aren't alot of Minato and OC fics Dx

Izzyne :33


	2. A New Start

So this is Chapter two, enjoy... the end of it may be a little rushed, I wrote it pretty fast considering~

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Naruto!!**

**

* * *

**

**A New Start**

"So...it's time dear..." Her mother spoke as she carried some of her bags. "Don't worry, you love it there...I'm sure of it..."

"Sure...if they don't kill me first." Rei retorted.

"Rei! Just because you were raised in the Hidden Village of the Cloud doesn't mean the villagers of Konoha will kill you. After all, you're from there too."

"Yeah... but they won't like me though." Rei sighed.

Her mother knelt down in front of her, "It'll be fine sweetheart, I promise, and once I'm done with this mission, I'll be right back by your side."

Rei smiled, "I'm going to miss you, mom..." She forced herself not to cry, but she couldn't help it... I mean... this could be the very last time she sees her.

"And I'm really going to miss you, Rei..."

Rei reached out and embraced her mother, sobbing rather loudly while doing so.

"Oh, Rei, I'll know you'll be successful one day, I know you will. Just remember..." She slowly pulled away from her daughter, "I'll always be proud of you, no matter what." Smiling, she wiped off her daughter's tears. "Now, get a move on or the carriage will leave you."

Rei wiped off the remaining tears, and smiled, "Right!"

She ran towards the carriage and hopped on, and she kept on waving at her mother until she couldn't see her anymore.

Rei sighed, and sat back down. She was scared... scared of what may happen when she comes to Konoha.

Rei scrunched her forehead as was lost in her thoughts, '_Oh wait, hold on... no one there knows that I'm Kumogakure... at least that's what I'm sure of. But if it is true, then I really have nothing to be afraid of._' Rei yawned, "Lifes good..." She soon fell asleep.

*** * * * ***

"Hey.."

Rei fluttered her eyes, blinded by the light.

"Hey, kid!"

She yawned, got up, and rubbed her eyes.

"Good, you're awake...now; get the hell off my carriage!!" The driver yells.

Rei blinked, "Ummm... yeah, yeah... sure, mister."

She slid off the carriage with her bags and looked around, "Hey, mister... I think you got all wrong, I'm supposed to be going to Kono--"

"Yeah, yeah. I know that, it's just passed those trees." He said, while pointing to some trees.

Rei glared back at him, "What gives, shouldn't you be taking me there?"

"Listen kid, you've got legs, walk! I've got other important stuff to deal with, kay?!" With that, he left.

'_Hnn, what a jerk! Who needs him?!_' Rei stuck up her tongue back at him. She then looked back at where Konoha was supposed to be, she walked towards the village and surprisingly after a short turn, there it was, Konoha. Rei took a deep breathe and continued walking, _'this is it, be strong, Rei, be strong!_'

She gawked at the very enormous village; it was as large as Kumogakure... at least that's what she thought.

'_Wow... maybe this won't be so bad after all..._' she continued walking, grinning and with her eyes closed. '_I mean with a village this big no one will care about someone like me_--'

"**Hold it right there**!"

Rei slowly turned her head, a fearful look on her face. She turned to see two fully trained ninja behind her, one was a brunette, and the other jet black, with a tint of blue, and they appeared to be chuunins. Rei also noticed that a few people nearby stopped what they were doing to see what was up, and before long, a small crowd of people surrounded the three of them.

"State your name, kid!" the brunette bluntly yelled.

Rei bit her lower lip; she knew where this was going, "Ummm... Sasaki Rei..."

"Sasaki Rei, huh?" the other said, as he turned to his friend and nodded. "Sasaki Rei, where are you coming from?!"

'_Oh, darn! Congratulations, Rei... you happened to get yourself noticed in the first 3 minutes... why do people notice you when you don't want to be noticed? So much for no one caring about me..."__  
_  
"**Sasaki Rei**! Are you listening? Tell us where you coming from!" The black haired kid yells once again.

Rei smiled at them, as she reached to scratch the back of her head, '_Darn, Rei, think... what do I say, if I tell them that I'm from Kumogakure, it'll spread and everyone will hate me... ohhh, why is this happening to me, and on my first day, too..._'

"Hey kid!" The brunette yells, "If you don't answer now, we'll have to take to the Hokage and he'll have to deal with you, so answer us now, where are you coming from?"

Rei sighs, '_Guess I have no choice..._'

"...I'm coming from..." She took a deep breath, "...Kumogakure..."

As soon as Rei finished her sentence, everyone gasped and stared at her wide eyed.

"Kumogakure, you say?" The brunette turned back and looked at his friend and nodded once more, "Please come with us."

The both of them past her and headed further into the village, Rei sighed and followed them quietly; she knew where they were taking her. As she walked, she heard the villagers whispering, obviously about her, she sighed.

She followed them into a rather large building; in fact, the largest in the village, Rei couldn't help but gawk at the mansion. '_Whoa..._'

"Hey, don't just stand there! Hurry and keep up." the brunette yells back at her.

"Oh...right!" she runs and continues to follow them.

They walked in the mansion, and they started walking up a flight of stairs, and then soon they made their way down a hall, Rei was so shocked. '_So many rooms..._' she was so in thought that she didn't notice that they've stopped at a door, and had bumped into them.

"Watch where you going kid!" the black haired one snarled back at her.

"...So-sorry..." Rei replied quietly.

"Hey, man, keep it down." the brunette whispered back at him.

"Oh, right." the black haired one turned back to his friend.

The brunette knocked the door, "Sarutobi, sir. We need to speak with you, may we come in?'

A voice replied back, "Hmmm, yes."

The brunette then opened the door and walked in, while the black haired one turned back to Rei, "Get in there!" Giving no time for her to reply back her grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the room.

"Hey, let go of me..." Rei struggled to get free, but he was to strong for her. He grinned and let go of her, she fell to the ground.

"Owww..." she rubbed her, now aching, head.

"What is it now? Surely you didn't come all this way just to beat on some little girl."

'_Huh?_' Rei looked up and saw a man in his late 30s; he was smoking a pipe, '_Hmm...who's he?_' she then looked up to see what he was wearing, '_Oh, right, now I know... the 3rd Hokage... Sarutobi..._'

The flustered brunette spoke up, "Oh well, of course not, sir..."

"We actually came up here to tell you that this girl is not from the village!" the black haired one replied.

"Yes, but so what? We have lots of visitors coming in from different areas." Sarutobi replied back, keenly.

"Well, she's no ordinary visitor; she's from the Village Hidden in the Clouds, Kumogakure." the brunette replied back to the Hokage.

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and sighed, he continued on smoking the pipe in his hand, "Hmm... that is a bit unusual, people from Kumogakure usually keep to themselves..." He then turned back and glanced at Rei, "Tell me, what's your name?"

Rei nodded, "its Rei, Sasaki Rei."

"Hrmmm... I see, and what brings you here, Rei?"

"My mother... she was sent to fight in the war... she's fighting as a leaf ninja." Rei replied.

"Hmm...." he got up and slowly walked towards Rei and knelt down in front of her, "Hmmm....ahhh, yes, now I see... I can tell just by looking in your eyes, that look of determination, I know who you mother is."

Rei blinked, '_Huh, what does he mean by "Look of Determination"?_'

"Your mother sent me a letter telling me that she was sending her daughter over, I must have forgotten." he replied back at her, "but no matter, you two!" he turned and yelled back at the two ninja, "take Miss Sasaki here to the Yamada Mansion."

"Right sir..." the black haired one spoke up, "but...just who is her mother?"

"Yeah and why is she fighting as one of us?"

"You really don't know?" he turned back to look at their confused looks, "this girl is the daughter of the famed Sasaki Kane."

Both ninja stared at Rei with surprised looks, "No way..." one of them whispered.

Sarutobi sighed, "If you're done gawking at the girl, you can then escort her to her new home, the Yamada Mansion."

"Oh, right sir."

*** * * * ***

* * *

Well, that's it for now.  
Kinda longgg... sorry.... it's 5pages… o.o…

Anyways, R&R

I'm starting on Chapter 3 now, that's the chapter when Rei will finally meet Minato.


End file.
